Motion
by Uzumaki-sama
Summary: [AU] Riku only goes to the beach with his friends for one reason, and it's not the surfing. Includes artist!Riku and surfer!Sora. [RS] Oneshot.


_Author Notes: _

For Cerasly, who won a 1000-word oneshot and wanted a cute beach scene with Riku and Sora. This was written listening to _Lilo & Stitch_'s "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride." Honestly, this is also testing waters with Surfer!Sora who will be the star in a future co-write, and artist!Riku who will be in a totally different solo project. Enjoy. :D

* * *

****

**_--Motion--_**

-o-o-

_Tug. Tug._

"Riku—come on! You can't stay in the jeep all day!"

"Yes I can."

"Stop being such an ass. If you didn't want to come, you could have said something, or just stayed behind."

"I just don't like the beach."

In fact, Riku had _never_ liked the beach, but telling that to Sora and Tidus was practically blasphemy. Speaking of which...

"What!" Tidus was suddenly gaping at him as if he'd insulted his entire family. "Riku—we _always_ come to the beach! And what's the point of coming to an _island_ university if you hate beaches?"

Goodness, Tidus was acting as if he'd never noticed Riku's introversion or lack of energy every time they came here.

Riku was part of the 2 of the student population who'd rather stay home than go out and party on the beach, actually. He preferred the messy setting of his studio at home, or even the boyish atmosphere of Sora and Tidus' dorm room, instead of the hot sting of salty air in his face and the way sand got in everything after a trip here.

Knowing he was being a bit of a mule, Riku didn't look up at Tidus as he flipped through the pages of his sketchbook to find a clean area to draw on. "Tidus, I only put up with it because of you and Sora," he pointed out calmly.

Actually, that was a bit of a lie, because it was entirely for Sora that Riku came at all.

"Why didn't you say something?" Tidus asked. He was beginning to sound a little offended. "I mean, you don't have to put up with everything we do, y'know! No wonder you stay in the jeep. I always thought it was because you had a sun allergy or something and didn't want to tell us."

"...well, I do burn easily," Riku admitted as he pulled out his pencils, still not meeting Tidus' gaze. "I'd rather sit and watch anyway. Just go have fun and I'll entertain myself over here."

Tidus let out a frustrated sigh and backed away from the jeep door, and even though Riku wasn't looking, he knew Tidus was giving him a reprimanding look. "What do you always draw, anyway?"

This time Riku raised his face, gazing over the hood of the jeep and scanning the ocean. "Well... Whatever I find beautiful."

"You just said you didn't like the beach."

Riku shrugged, careful to hide his sketches from Tidus' curious gaze. "I don't, but there's a lot about it that I can draw."

Like Sora.

Like a laughing Sora climbing out of the ocean, shedding water and shaking his body like a wet dog, like he was doing right then. His black and red wetsuit clung to his slight build as he heaved his surfboard up from the shallow water, little rivers running down his firm legs, making his sun-kissed skin glitter in the afternoon light. He seemed to pause for a moment, his gaze scanning the sandy paradise and catching sight of the jeep where Tidus and Riku were. Even from the distance, Riku saw how Sora's wet hair matted against his cute cheeks, and how, when Sora saw them, his face lit with a big grin, blue eyes bright with _life_.

He cheerily lifted his free arm to wave at them, but when he saw Tidus' annoyed expression, he hesitated, cocking his head to the side and looking confused as if to silently ask what was wrong.

Tidus wasted no time in jerking a thumb at Riku and calling out, "Riku's being weird again!"

His voice must have carried, because Sora covered his mouth to hide a snicker. He pulled his board forward and dropped it in the surf before racing over to the jeep, sand flying from his wet feet.

"Tidus, you're missing all the good waves!" he called as he approached, swiping a hand through his nest of wet hair.

"It's not my fault!" Tidus insisted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "Riku distracted me!"

"Hehe, Rikuuu, what are you doing?" Sora asked as he moved past Tidus to open the door to get to his boyfriend. "Oh, drawing again. There's nothing wrong with that."

Riku smirked at Tidus triumphantly. "See, Sora understands."

"Oh whatever!" the blonde sighed, throwing up his hands. He started backing away from them, grumbling, "I bet you _do_ learn a lot about someone after playing tonsil-hockey with him at every opportunity—"

"Actually, we don't get much kissing done either," Sora commented as he started to climb into the jeep with Riku.

"Gross, guys..." But Tidus didn't wait around for a retort, laughing as he grabbed his surfboard and ran for the water. "Just don't do anything in there!"

Pulling his sketchbook out of the way as Sora moved into the seat, Riku gave his boyfriend a slightly miffed look. "You're all wet and sandy."

"Don't worry, I won't touch your precious drawings," Sora said, swinging his legs over Riku's and shifting onto his lap, facing him. He took in Riku's annoyed expression with another grin, and then glanced down at the sketchbook Riku had put aside. "Drawing me surfing again, huh?"

Riku seemed to relax a little at this. They both knew Sora was Riku's main drawing model, just like they both knew how much Sora's sandy wetness annoyed the hell out of Riku, but also that Sora's wetsuit secretly fascinated Riku.

"I like trying to capture the motion on paper," Riku admitted with a mutter. His green eyes narrowed as he stared up into Sora's smiling face. Lifting a hand, he swiped a wet eartail off Sora's cheek, and then plucked a string of brown seaweed from his hair. "You're a mess."

"I know," Sora replied. He tugged at a strap of Riku's tank top, his smile getting an impish curl to it. "So let me guess, Tidus finally realized that you don't like the beach."

"Basically."

"And that you only come to see my sexy body in action."

"I left that part out, actually," Riku said, giving Sora a knowing look. He gripped Sora's hips and pulled their bodies closer, watching a cute pout form on his boyfriend's face.

"Rikuuu... you're so mean."

"I just thought I'd let Tidus suffer a little while longer, not knowing what I draw."

"I meant about your hands!" Sora huffed, wiggling on Riku's lap, making them both feel the effect of a wet wet-suited Sora straddling his boyfriend. Riku had a pretty good idea that the red on Sora's face wasn't sunburn. "I wanted to surf today!"

"You're the one who climbed on top of me," Riku pointed out as he slid a hand down, tracing it over Sora's firm butt cheeks.

And, in turn, Sora shifted on top of Riku again, pouting even more. "I can't surf after you invade my ass."

"Invade?" Riku echoed, slipping his other hand to the inside of Sora's thigh. "I do believe you _enjoy_ our sex, Sora."

"Y-Yeah, but—"

"You can feel the motion of the ocean here too."

Sora suddenly snerked. "Riku, that was the corniest line I've ever heard."

But Riku didn't reply, his lips instead giving Sora's damp neck a sharp nip.

"Ahh! Riku, I mean it!"

"Mmm... I was content with just drawing, but you're the one who came to me."

"I just wanted to talk!"

"Suuuure..."

"R-Riku, s-stop! Nngh..."

****

**_FLUMP._**

Both boys suddenly jumped, looking out the windshield at an irate Tidus, who had just flung a clump of wet sand at the jeep to distract them. Sora gave a guilty laugh, but Riku merely lifted a hand to wave. Tidus glared and pointed at them.

"_Not_ in the jeep, guys!"

Riku glanced at Sora, who gave a sheepish look.

"Sorry Riku, the waves call," he said as he started to slide off his boyfriend's lap.

"You sure that wasn't just Tidus being an idiot?" Riku muttered as he let Sora go.

The boy hopped back onto the sand and turned to grin at Riku, who was dusting himself free of sand. "I'll reward you when we get back, how about that?"

Riku lifted his head at that, smirking a little. "That's right, because now you owe me."

"Whatever, I'm doing it out of the kindness of my heart!"

"Or it might be the fact you're choosing surfing over me, even though you're horny as hell," Riku laughed. "Your wetsuit doesn't hide much."

"Geh, Riku!"

"You guys, stop flirting already!"

"Oops, gotta go!" Sora chirped, leaning back into the jeep to give Riku a quick kiss.

But Riku grabbed the collar of Sora's wetsuit and held on, deepening the kiss and making it last much longer, earning a soft, pleasant sigh from Sora, and a groan from Tidus nearby.

"You _guys_..."

Sora pulled away at the sound of Tidus' voice, giving Riku a slightly silly grin. He turned away from the jeep, licking his lips, and slammed the jeep's door closed before rushing back to their other friend.

"Sorry about that, Tidus..."

"As if screwing each other every night isn't enough!"

"Dude, you seriously need a girlfriend..."

Riku sat back and smiled as they ran off to the water to retrieve their boards. He watched them for a long moment as they swam out to the distance to wait for the swells. And even though he disliked the beach, he _did_ find much to admire about it.

This was the only place he could see Sora like this, so full of life as he climbed on top of that board and took flight on a high wave.

Lifting his sketchbook and pencils, he smiled to himself and started to get to work. Riku's hand glided across a blank page, filling it with soft curves, trying to capture the motion of the scene before he started on the details. His green eyes flitted back and forth from the surfing Sora and the page as he drew, studying every swoop and turn as Sora perched on his board, riding high on the crests, flying across the horizon with a look of pure exhilaration on his face.

That, he mused, was the beauty of motion.

* * *

­

_--Fin--_

Short and simple, but I hope you liked it. For a challenge so short, I rather liked the subjects of this oneshot.


End file.
